Fire Lord Ozai
Fire Lord Ozai was once the ruler of the fire nation and the main antagonist of Avatar: The Last Air Bender. However he was defeated by Aang and imprisoned away as a result Ozai however escaped from prison with help from Giovanni, who instantly developed a partnership with him. Giovanni told him all about the universe at large and this interested Ozai considerably. He rallied those still loyal to him to aid him and Giovanni. Eventually he found employment in another Mark Hamill voiced villain and worked as one of his main generals He also helped Giovanni to eliminated the remained members of Team Plasma and Team Galactic. Main Allies: Malefor, Khan, Giovanni Worst Enemies: Zuko, Aang, Katara Legends of Light and Darkness Ozai appears alongside his league and seems to be ready for whatever plans they have as well as challenging the universe it's self. Ozai is next seen with Malefor as they try to figure out who their oppostion is. He and Giovanni get their followers back to the base where he learns the opposition of the league. Ozai is seen with the man again when he encounters Green and SLiver. After the fight, Ozai has GIovanni's persian brought back to base. Ozai and Giovanni are seen comtepmplating with Malefor considering Darkseid and part 3 of the plan. Ozai follows Giovanni and Hexadecimal into the cave where the Alpha Team is. He is dead content on killing them which he tries to do with Sliver and Zuko. Gohan angry as heck beats him down to the ground, where Ozai forces him to help his friends as opposed to beating down on him. Ozai calls Blackbeard and infroms them they;re coming his way. Afterwards he and Giovanni decide to go after Bender, which Khan refuses to let them do since he is their boss. Giovanni and Fire Lord Ozai leave off to the mountains where the duo scheme something grand against one of the major powers of the universe. Ozai explains the mission to the others that the duo has given them. He mentions first TGWTG UNiverse was done with, next is Disney it`s self. Ozai confronts Slade and Anti Cosmo with Giovanni and MechaMewtwo. Ozai tries to kill the duo through Anti Cosmo and Slade overcome it and they are chased off by Nostalgia Critic. Ozai attacks Aang, Katara and Zuko deciding to get them. Ozai asks the Avatar how they would defeat him when Aang and Zuko fight him and defeat win. Ozai mocks Aang for not being man enough to kill him when Katara does it. She kills Ozai by snaping his deck and bloodbending him Allies: Giovanni, The Fire Nation people loyal to him, Malefor, Khan Noonien Singh, Saix, Carrange, Niju, Tzekel Khan, Jenner, Andrew Oikonny, Saluk, Maxim Horvath, King K Rool, Galcia Knight, Goth, Mitch, Lord Shen, Shan Yu, The Pack, Blackbeard, King Sorrow, Miles Quartich, Ursula. Rico Dredd, Fender Tremolo,Kludd, Osmund Saddler, Penelope(Sly Cooper), Silas, Charles Logan, Evil Mickey Mouse Enemies: Aang, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, Toph, Sooka, Azula (she betrayed him for Phantom), Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Slade's Ensemble, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, The Omega Guardians of Light, The Alpha Guardians of Light, North, Zordon, Darkseid, The Darkseven ozai 1.jpg ozai 2.jpg ozai 3.jpg ozai 4.jpg ozai 5.jpg ozai 6.png ozai 7.jpg ozai 8.jpg ozai 9.jpg ozaistare.jpg Ozai.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar Universe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Partner Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Archenemies Category:Complete Monsters Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Father of Hero Category:Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar The Last Airbender Universe Category:Main Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Firebenders Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Warlords Category:God Wannabe Category:Third in Command Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Social Darwinist Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters who try to/or do kill their own offspring Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Ajor Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Major Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Villains